Rencontre avec la malédiction
by Fred01
Summary: -Fic en cours- 2jeunes filles arrivèrent dans le monde de FB Et hop 4e chapitre. Désolé de vous avoir tant fait attendre
1. Chapitre 1

Rencontre avec la malédiction

Auteurs : Fred et Menagersyl

E-Mails : augerfredo@aol.com et Menagersyl@aol.com

Disclaimers : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne nous appartiennent on se fait pas sous dissus ! Par contre, on les emprunte pour cette fic qu'on fait à deux ! Donc là c moi qui ai l'honneur de faire le 1e chap !

***********************************************************************

         Frédérique fonça comme une folle sur Pauline.

-Kikou !!!!!!!!!! Devine quoi ????? J'ai le tome 10 !!!!!!!!!!!

-Vrai de vrai ??? Tu l'as ???????? Mais il devait sortir seulement le mois prochain ! Comment t'a fais ?

-Secret mais euh dis-moi ??? Tu viens à la maison après les cours s'il te plaît !!!!!

-Comment je pourrais refuser au tome 6 de Fruits Basket !! ..................... Et à toi aussi ne fait pas la tête !

-Super on se retrouve à la fin des cours à la sortie ! Ne fais pas trop de conneries !!!

-Je vais essayée ! A tout à l'heure ! 

         La jeune fille lui fit de grands signes de bras en partant vers sa classe de seconde alors que Popo partait elle vers les classes de premières. La journée passa assez rapidement. La sonnerie retentit, et Frédérique (c moi !!!!!!! lol j'arrête !) sortit de classe et se précipita dehors où elle retrouva Pauline au portail.

-Allez on y go !!!!! J'ai trop hâte de lire !!!!

-Moi aussi. On se grouille !

         Elles marchèrent jusqu'à chez la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et finit entrer son amie.

-On a de la chance mes parents travaillent et mon frère est chez un copain ce soir on est tranquilles. Allez on va dans ma chambre.

-Ouff heureusement qu'il n'y a pas ton horreur de petit frère !

         Elle attrapa un baquet de biscuit, 2verres et une bouteille de lait au passage et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre. Elles entrèrent.

- Ah oups je n'ai pas rangé mes affaires.

         Elle fourra tout sous le lit. « Çà attendra demain ! »

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude !

-Bon allez on s'y met à ce bouquin je peux plus tenir moi !!!

         Elles s'installèrent sur le lit un verre de lait à la main. Frédérique ouvra le bouquin à côté de son amie quand tout à coup les lumières s'éteignirent et on entendit un énorme bruit une sorte de tonnerre. Les 2 jeunes filles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et elles se sentirent comme aspirer par le manga.

         Frédérique se réveilla.

-Aie ma tête ! Ké ki c'est pass ? Popo t o ????????

-Ouille juste en dessous de toi pigniouffe !

-Oups désol !

         Elle se poussa.

-On est o ???

-Chez pas !

         Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Elles se trouvaient en pleine forêt. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elles étaient les jeune filles se levèrent pas très rassurées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Popo ????????

-Vaut mieux qu'on suive ce sentier on va bien finir bien par arriver quelque part.

-T'es sûre ??? Imagine on tombe sur des bêtes féroces ou même pire sur des violeurs !!!!!!!

-Tu lis trop de mangas !! Arrête un peu tu vas nous faire une overdose !

-Mais euhhhhhhhhhh (phrase fétiche !)

-Allez en route au pire tu sais courir vite non ?

-C'est pas drôle de me foutre les chtons !

         Elles se mirent en route et suivirent le sentier. Après 30min de marche, elles arrivèrent à une grande maison du style japonais.

-Ouahhhhhhhh c'est trop beau !!!!!!!

-Euh oui c'est vrai mais çà te rappelle rien ?

-Hein ? Non quoi ?

-Chez pas çà me dis quelque chose on se dirait au japon !

-Mais çà va pas la tête comment on se serrait trouver au japon ?? On habite en France réveilles-toi !

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Bon allez on a qu'à frapper et leur demander de l'aide on pourra se renseigner sur l'endroit où l'on se trouve !

-Daco dac chef génie numéro 2 !

         Elles s'approchèrent de la gigantesque bâtisse. 

-Bon allez je me dévoue je frappe .Fit-il Fred.

-Ouais tu parles tu espères seulement de retrouver en face d'un joli garçon !

-Bah depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées !!!!!!!

-T'es prévisible ! Bon allez frappe !

-Ok ok !

         La jeune fille frappa à la porte.

-Eh regarde c'est une porte coulissante !!! Çà se fait encore ces vieux trucs-l !

-Bien sûr que çà se fait encore y en a partout ! Mais je peux savoir qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

         Frédérique se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme roux. Si c'était possible la mâchoire serait tombée par terre.

-PAULINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est mon kyon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(À suivre)

***********************************************************************

Ah ah ah je me suis trop éclatée !!!! Allez pauline je te laisse faire la suite bonne chance !!!

PLeaseeeeeee si vous voulez bien dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!! *big eyes of chibyes !*


	2. Chapitre 2

Rencontre avec la malédiction   
  
Chapitre2  
  
Par : Fred et Popo pour notre fic sur FB, au fait ces personnages ne sont pas a nous dommage !!T_T On les empreinte juste pour notre histoire. ^^  
  
Note d'une des auteurs : popo : merci Fred d'avoir autant attendu pour ce 2em chap.  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Fred (normal c mon génie n1 ^^) et aussi à ma Sabine et Seb qui me supporte tout les jours !!!^_^'  
Petit ps : Nous avons écrit donc cette fic à deux et en étant très éloigné l'une de l'autre moi(popo) en seine et marne et Fred près du havre donc je vous remercies d'être sympa sur les critiques surtout que c'est un gros délire entre nous d'écrire cette fic !!!!^^  
Fred : Popo arrête de raconter ta vie et laisse les lire notre fic !!! " "   
Popo : Oui tu as raison !!^^' Bonne lecture !!!!^_^

Remerciements pour les reviews :

**Pour Aries25 :**

Fred : Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait extrêment plaisir ! Et comme ça j'suis heureuse y a pas que Popo et Moi qui sommes folles ^____^. Ah mais juré on fume pas pour les fics ^^ (ce serait pire que ça ne l'ai déjà). Boujoux à ma popo

Paupau : Je te remercie aussi, et oui, ma Fred c'est foutu, tout le monde sait que nous sommes folles, mais il faut en être fierrrr!!!!! Vive les folles machiiii bcccpppppp et bisousss a toi et ma fredzilllaaa (Fred : T_T mais euh)

***********************************************************************

  
Apres avoir pincé Fred au bras pour la rassurer d'être bien dans la réalité, nous commençâmes à essayer de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer :  
  
F : Tu es bien Kyo Soma, pas vrai, je rêve pas c bien toi ??????  
K : Mais comment tu sais ça je te connaît pas ?!°0°  
P : Attend Fred j'y comprend plus rien, mais qu'es ce qui ce passe, c'est pas possible qu'on soit avec Kyo Soma, C'est....... UN PERSONNAGE DE MANGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
K : Oh !! Vous pouvez m'expliqué ce délire je ne vous connaît pas moi et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de manga ?????  
  
Popo regarda Fred avec un petit regard mesquin, alors Fred compris toute suite le message.  
Fred se jeta donc sur Kyo, et à leur grande surprise Kyo ne se transforma pas en chat :  
  
K : Ouahhhhh, c'est quoi ce délire ???  
Kyo ne comprenait plus rien, en plus Fred qui était très heureuse d'avoir son Kyo dans ses bras ne le lâchait plus et pas transformation, pour elle c'était l'extase.  
F : Ouahhhh c'est génial mon Kyo-Chan ne se transforme pas en petit matouuuuuuu !!!!!(^^Fred était la plus heureuse du monde !!!)  
P : Fred arrête de le coller comme ça c'est pour ton nounours en plus !!!!( : p)  
Popo avait remarqué que Kyo ne se débattait pas beaucoup depuis que Fred n'arrêtait pas de la câliner.  
Kyo après avoir refait surface entre notre arrivé et Fred qui le cajolait nous posa beaucoup de question sur notre arrivé et le fait que nous connaissions tout de leur famille :  
K : bon vous pouvez me raconté comment vous connaissez le secret de notre famille alors que je ne vous est jamais vu ici au paravent ?  
F : bas, en fait vous êtes les héros d'un super manga qui s'appelle Fruits Basket, et mon Kyo-Chan c'est toi le plus beau de tous !!!!^^  
K : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!!!!! Hurla t-il avec les joues très rose qui était plutôt du rouge (^^) Mais ça veut donc dire que des millions de gens nous connaissent et a travers le monde ????(I l dit ça avec des yeux remplis de pouvoir !!!°0°)  
P : En gros oui !!^^Mais il ne croient pas en votre histoire pour eux vous n'êtes que des personnages de fiction mais maintenant en tout cas nous on ne lira plus vos livres avec les même yeux, hein Fred ? FRED ARRÊTE DE LE COLLER COMME CA !!!!  
F : Oh t'arrête de me crier dessus t'es jalouse parce que toi tu n'as pas ton HAR......  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que popo lui cloua le bec avec sa main. ^^'  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Shiguré suivit de Tohru et Yuki apparurent.  
S : Kyo tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais invité d'aussi jolies personnes je me serais un peu arrangé !!(Il dit ça avec un très grand sourire charmeur qui ne laissa aucune des deux filles indifférentes^^)  
F et P : Shiguré vous êtes encore plus beau en réel que en dessin !!!!!(C'est bien nous ça hein Fred !!! oh te planque pas on c'est que tu aime mater !!!!!!p^^)  
Shiguré n'avait rien compris de ce que voulait dire les deux filles. Donc elles racontèrent encore l'histoire à toute la petite troupe qui était arrivé.  
S : C'est une très bonne nouvelle on est super connu c'est trop génialissime !!!!!!!!(Yeux plein de gloire)  
Y : Mais moi il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas on est dans le même monde que vous et comment vous avez pu arrivé ici ???  
P : Je pense que non je crois que nous sommes pas du même monde on va dire !!  
T : ouah c'est génial !!!  
P : Tohru tu es vraiment trop adorable !!!!!   
T : Merci !!!(Elle est devenue rouge pivoine !!!)  
C'est a ce moment précis ou la porte du salon s'ouvrit et où arrivèrent Haru, Momiji, Kisa et Hatori ainsi que Ayamé. Au moment ou popo croisa le regard de Haru ce fut le choc :  
P : Haru.... après avoir a peine prononcé son nom, popo s'évanouit a la surprise de tous et de Fred qui recommença une crise d'hystérie !!!:p(dsl Fred !!!!!)  
  
  
Voila la fin de ce chapitre je veux précisé que je suis crevé et que j'ai mal au ventre alors pardon de ce manque d'imagination !!!!:p  
  
Oh fait dite nous comment vous trouvez notre histoire !!!  
Pour Fred : Augerfredo@aol.com  
Ça c moi popo  
ménagersyl@aol.com  
popodange77@msn.com

****


	3. Une soirée mouvementée

Rencontre avec la malédiction

Auteurs : Popo et Fred les supers zénies mdr

Disclaimers : OUINNNNNNNNNNn les persos de Fruits Basket ne sont pas à nous !!! OUINNNNNN kyon lé pas à moa !!!!!!!!

Note d'une des auteurs : Fred : Kikou c moa de retour pour le chap3 !!!! *Fred qui saute au cou de popo et lui fait un super méga câlin* MERCI popo je t'adoreuh j'adore ma rencontre avec Kyonnnnnnnnn j'y t'adoreuhhhhhhhhhh t mon super zénie à moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Popo : Vite vite au boulot Fred veux ma rencontre à moa !!!!!!!!!

Fred : Oki c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Pour Galya :**

Fred : désolé on avait pas vu ta review pour notre premier chapitre, bon alors pour ta première review *fait câlin à Kyo* ^___^ zé de la chanceuh !!! Je suis très contente que notre fic te plaise et promis je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ta fic pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Bisous je laisse la place à Paupau *attrape Kyo et le traîne laissant la place à popo* 

Paupau : missi kyo-chou!!^^ alors moi aussi je te dit unnnn granddd merciiiiiiiiiii et je te jure que je vais lire avec attention ta fic je suis sur kelle sera géniallll!!!!! merciii pour touttt!!!!! Fred laisse respirer kyoooooo!!!!!

Fred : *desserre légèrement son étreinte* 

         Fred tenait la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras. Les Somas réunis dans la pièce regardaient la jeune fille totalement morte de rire retenant toujours popo dans ses bras. Kyo s'approcha lentement de Fred (F : un bisou un bisou un bisou !!)

K : euh Frédérique çà va ?

F *calmée miraculeusement (tu m'étonne vu la personne qui lui parle !)* : Ah euh oui c'est trop drôle l'effet que tu peux lui faire Har…

         Popo se releva précipitamment et cloua le bec de Fred

P : Non mais çà va pas la tête tais-toi !!

F : bah koa çà se voit de trop l'effet qu'il te fait ?

         Puis remarquant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce les jeunes filles se calmèrent (miracle!). Fred chuchota à Popo

F : Vaut mieux qu'on se tienne quand même à carreaux ze veux dormir là moi ce soir !

P : Tu m'étonnes on se pose même pas la question dans quel lit !

F : Bah koa je peux toujours rêvée et c'est pas moi qui me suit évanouie devant lui *ton ironique*

P : Roh c'est pas drôle *puis à haute voix* Désolé du dérangement je vais mieux c'était juste un petite crise.

F : Petite crise occasionné par un magnifique jeune homme nommé H…

         Elle se reçut un coup sur la tête. Tohru n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure se rappela tout d'un coup de l'arrivée d'autres Somas. Elle se releva précipitamment.

T : Bonjour Hatori-san, Ayamé-san, Momiji, Haru et toi aussi ma petite Kisa.

A : Bonjour ma chère Tohru. Il voulut l'élancer en même temps que Momiji mais ils fourrent interrompus en route par un Yuki assez furieux.

         Tohru élança la petite tigresse avant de dire :

-Asseyez vous donc ! 

         Haru s'installa à côt de Pauline.

F *chuchote à la jeune fille* : attention ne t'évanoui pas cette fois !

         Et elle se reçut un coup de coude en réponse pendant que Kisa et Momiji s'installaient près de Tohru, Hatori et Ayamé à côté de Shiguré. Le nigrigri partit chercher du thé pour tout le monde ainsi que des petits gâteaux. La jeune fille revint les bras chargés et manqua de tomber. Yuki se leva précipitamment et aida la jeune fille. On peut apercevoir un méga sourire banane de la part de Shiguré, le frère du jeune homme et des 2génies. Une fois les plats sur la table et tout le monde assit autour de la table Hatori demanda à la pipelette de service qui était les 2jeunes filles.

S : En faite ce sont 2 jeunes filles fraîches et jolies *il reçut un coup par Kyo* … nous viennent d'un autre monde où nous les Somas sommes très populaires nous sommes les personnages d'un mengah.

F : D'un manga Shigur c'est une sorte de livre!

         Yuki continua voyant le regard interrogateur d'Haru (enfin celui-ci regardait surtout Pauline d'un étrange air) et du médecin.

Y : Euh et pour l'instant on ne sait pas comment elles sont arrivées ici mais elles savent notre secret.

K : Et elles ne se transforment pas à notre contact. 

F : OUAIS c'est trop bien !!

S : Roh attention Kyon n'en profite pas !!

K : RAHHHHHHHHHHH ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralit !!!

         Le jeune rouquin se leva assez brusquement poussant sans le vouloir Frédérique sur Pauline qui se retrouva dans les bras d'un Haru assez heureux. Fred explosa de rire en voyant sa copine totalement rouge. Mais elle se tut précipitamment lorsque Kyo s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

K : Oups désolé je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins !

F : Mais non t'a même très bien fait les choses ! Nouvelle crise de fou rire

S *avec un petit air narquois* : C'est bon Haru tout le monde a vu que tu ne te transformes pas à son contact !

         Le jeune homme relâcha la jeune fille qui se rassit retrouvant peu à peu une couleur normale. Hatori prit la parole :

Hat : Bon donc je récapitule vous connaissez donc notre secret, vous venez d'un autre monde et vous ne vous transformez pas. Il réfléchit un instant.

Hat : Cela m'embête il va falloir en parler à Akito.

F et P : gloups … Akito !

F : Non pas luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Elle se colla à Kyo qui rougit immédiatement.

P : Vous inquiétez pas elle n'aime pas Akito du tout.

Hat : Désolé mais c'est le chef du clan il finira bien par être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon allez Ayamé arrête d'embêter Yuki tout le monde rentre se coucher. Je vais passer au lycée et vous inscrire tout les deux. Shiguré tu les logeras et vous mesdemoiselles vous irez en cours dès demain. 

         Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent et donnèrent à Hatori toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Hat : Bon je vais faire en sorte que toi Frédérique tu sois dans la même classe que Haru et Momiji, pendant que toi Pauline tu iras dans la classe de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru. A la fin de la journée vous passerez au manoir les filles.Allez tout le monde en route !

         Avant de partir Haru embrassa Pauline sur la joue puis rejoignit les autres dans la voiture.

F : KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA il t'a embrassée !!!

P : sans voix

F : Tu devrais voir ta tête trop drôle !!!!!!!!!!! 

S : Bon allez les filles voyons voir où allez-vous pouvoir bien dormir ? Ma chambre est bien trop en bazar, je sais Pauline tu dormiras avec Tohru vu qu'elle possède un lit 2places çà te dérange pas ma petite Tohru et toi non plus Pauline ?

T et P : Oh mais non Shiguré-san !

S : Parfait il nous reste donc … Frédérique *regard spécial Shiguré plein de malices* Yuki possède un lit une place et comme je l'ai déjà dit ma chambre est déjà très occupée il en reste donc que …

         Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le rouquin.

K : KOA ???

S : Kyo tu possèdes un lit 2places… Bon vu que je te vois sans voix cela veut dire que tu es d'accord et bon on n'a pas d'autres choix !!! Pas trop de cochonneries Kyon n'en profite pas de trop.

         Fred devient toute rouge *je vais dormir avec KYON !!* et Kyo essaya de tuer Shiguré qui se réfugia dans sa chambre prétendant être très fatigué. Kyo pesta et monta dans sa chambre. Yuki dit bonne nuit aux filles. Tohru tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

T : Bon je vais vous prêtez des affaires on ira faire des courses après-demain pour vous trouver des affaires ! 

         Les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tohru celle-ci leur donna à chacune un grand tee-shirt. Quelques minutes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent en pyjama c'est-à-dire grand tee-shirt jusqu'aux genoux et petites culottes. Tohru et Pauline se couchèrent rapidement.

P : Bonne nuit Frédérique !! 

F : Rigole pas c'est pas drôle !!! 

         Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. *Roh pourquoi çà tombe sur moi !!! Enfin bon j'en ai toujours rêvé mais quand même dormir avec un garçon !!! KYAA et moi qui n'a expérience avec les mecs !!!* La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées de sa tête et frappa légèrement à la porte. (F : Bah ouais j'suis pas toujours folle j'suis assez timide avec les mecs !).

K : C'est qui encoreuh !!!!!!!!!!

         Fred passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

F : Désolé c'est moi.

K : Ah euh entre.

         La jeune fille rentra dans la chambre *exactement comme dans le manga dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver ici mais là franchement pas à ce point. JE VAIS DORMIR AVEC KYO !!!*

K : Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix je vais me laver les dents tu n'as qu'à te coucher je vais mettre le réveil pour demain matin.

F *tout sourire* : D'accord *ouff çà va il le prend pas mal !*

         Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et la jeune fille se glissa sous la couverture. Elle se cala bien dans le lit fatiguée par sa journée, elle tourna le dos à la porte se poussa vers la droite du lit et se trouva face au mur. Elle commença à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer puis la refermer. Kyo mit à sonner le réveil et assez intimidé se glissa sous les couvertures à son tour, la jeune fille lui faisait dos. *JE VAIS TUER CE SALE CLEBS !!! Dire que je dors avec une fille par sa faute ! C'est pas que çà me dérange mais euh… Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ! Bon dors Kyo !*

F : Bonne nuit Kyo.

K : Ah euh bonne nuit toi aussi.

         Le lendemain, le jeune homme commença à ouvrir les yeux. *MMHHH j'ai bien dormi roh j'ai pas envie de me lever j'suis bien au chaud l ! Comme si il y avait quelqu'un avec moi.* Il baissa la tête sentant quelque chose contre son torse (euh vi Kyo dort torse nu avec un short). Il manqua de faire un crise lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille encore endormi. Celle-ci dormait encore profondément la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme (si seulement çà pouvait être vrai !!).

(À suivre)

OUAHHHH je me suis surpassé 5pages de Word !!!! Allez à toi Pauline j'suis très fière de moi !!! Et MOI je t'ai pas fait attendre 2semaines donc je veux le chap 4 demain t'a tout le temps vu que demain on est dimanche !! Allez au boulot !


	4. Une merveilleuse journée

Rencontre avec la malédiction  
  
Chapitre4  
  
Par : Fred et Popo pour notre fic sur FB, au fait ces personnages ne sont pas a nous dommage !!TT On les empreinte juste pour notre histoire.  
  
Note d'une des auteurs : popo : merci Fred d'avoir fait si vite !!  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Fred (normal c mon génie n1 ) et a tout le monde !!!!  
  
Fred : Tiens t'as pas raconté ta vie ???  
Popo : Non je la réserve pour toi !!!!!Yark Yark !!!!  
Fred : NONNNNN TT  
Popo : et siiiiiii

Réponse aux review :

Pour Galya :

Merci !!!! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, bon d'accord j'avoue … c'est moi qui l'a eu idée de faire dodo avec Kyo fière mais obn ej pense que tu vas apprécier alros ce 4e chapitre sortit de l'esprit tordue de ma très chère Paupau ici présente d'ailleurs je lui laisse la parole encore un grand merci Galya, ze t'adore ma popo.

Pour Iarla :

Bon voici mon réveil, la rencontre avec Akito serra plus tard Merci pour ta review

Désolé du retard mais nous avons fait une pause pendant les vacances et nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu sur le net donc voici enfin la suite

Kyo se réveilla avec Fred à ses cotés, il devint écarlate en la voyant, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint à l'esprit, et tout doucement il lui caressa la joue, Fred réveillée par cette douce caresse ouvrit lentement les yeux :  
F : OUAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Le cri de Fred réveilla toute la maison.  
  
K : Mais t'es folle de gueuler comme ça ?  
F : Excuse moi Kyo, mais c'est le fait de te voir au réveil qui m'a fait....bizarre...  
K : je suis si horrible que ça au réveil ?!(Petit sourire)  
F : c'est plutôt le contraire (Fred était devenu rouge tomate)  
K : merci (Kyo eu la même couleur que Fred)  
C'est a ce moment que Popo et Tohru déboulèrent dans la chambre affolées par le cri de Fred.  
P : ma Fred ça va on t'as entendu crier ?!

F : oui excusez moi c'est le réveil qui a été un choc.  
P : C'est sur ! Il n'y a pas trop eu de cochonneries cette nuit ? Quand même Fred tu aurais pu éviter d'embêter Kyo toute la nuit !!!  
F : Ah toi tu vas voir, c'est pas moi qui me suis évanouie en voyant HARU !!!!!!!!!  
P : QUOI ? Ce n'est pas à cause de lui !!!!  
P : BANZAIIIIIIIIIIII  
Popo se jeta sur Fred. Fred au sol fut écrasée par Popo qui s'assit sur elle. (Pardon Fred TT !! Fred : TT traîtresse)  
F : Relèves-toi espèce de pignouffe !!!!!!!!  
Tohru et Kyo se regardèrent mort de rire.  
K : Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?  
F et P : TOUJOURS !!!!  
  
Après cette crise de fou rire tout ce petit monde pris la route du lycée et ils retrouvèrent les autres. Popo retrouva Haru, Fred les regardait discuter avec un grand sourire :  
F : ils sont adorables !!  
T : oui tu as raison !!  
Yuki les regardait envieur, il aurait voulu que ça se passe de la même manière avec Tohru.  
F : Ca va Yuki ?  
Y : Oui ça désole j'étais dans les nuages !!  
F : Tu devrais lui parler ! (Petit clin d'œil)  
Y : Oui peut être !  
T : Ah Uo, Hanna vous voilà !!  
Hana : Bonjour Tohru, qui sont ces filles avec Kyo et Haru ?  
Yuki et Tohru se regardèrent ne sachant quoi répondre :  
Y : Euhhhh..... Ce sont nos cousines ..... Elles ...viennent... de .... France ... voila c'est ça !  
Uo : De France c'est génial !!  
T : Pauline, Frédérique venez que je vous présente mes meilleures amies !!!  
  
Les présentations faîtes ils allèrent tous en classe, Popo et Haru qui était devenu inséparable depuis la veille eurent du mal à se séparer :  
P : Bon à toute à l'heure après les cours !!  
H : Oui si tu veux on peut manger tous ensemble a midi ? (Regard charmeur !OUAISS)  
F : Ouais je vais pouvoir manger avec Kyon !!!  
Kyo qui était devenu tout rouge dit :  
K : Baka ! tape derrière la tête de Fred Bon il faut aller en cours sinon on va être à la bourre !!!  
  
Les cours du matin passés, ils allèrent tous pique niquer dans le parc du lycée.  
Haru qui était déjà là avec Momiji eu un grand sourire lorsque Pauline et Frédérique arrivèrent :  
H : coucou Pauline (big grand sourire charmeur !!Vive moi!!!)  
P : Salut Haru, tes cours se sont bien passés ?  
H : Oui mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué (je m'adore!!!!!)  
P :...... sans voix.......  
F : OUAHH LA DECLARATION !!!!!!! HAHA tu es vraiment folle de lui !!!  
P : Et toi tu t'es regardé à coller Kyo comme ça on dirait que tu es devenu un pot de glue super forte " "  
F : Jalouse !!! tire la langue  
Tout le monde se mit à rire et commença à manger. Ils n'eurent pas cours l'après-midi, alors ils restèrent dans le parc à discuter de la France et de tout et de rien. Ils commencèrent une partie de Badminton :  
F : Aller popo on va leur faire mordre la poussière !!  
P : Ouais allez Fred !!  
H : attention pauline tu vas glisser !!!  
Et voila popo et sa légendaire maladresse, qui tombe mais pour une fois ce n'était pas par terre mais dans les bras de Haru, ils restèrent pendant un bon moment les yeux dans les yeux envoûtés l'un par l'autre, puis Haru fit un grand sourire et tout naturellement ils rapprochèrent leur visages, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour rester uni amoureusement un bon moment. (Pourquoi je ne suis pas à ma place TT)  
Fred bondit ded joie et jeta un regard en coin à Kyo qui détourna automatiquement les yeux. Fred se rapprocha félinement du jeune homme et se planta devant lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa uun chaste baiser sur els lèvres. Kyo abasourdi se laissa faire et rendant son baiser à Fred. Il sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine (de plaisir bien sûr, t contente ma Fred ?? Fred : ZE T'AIMEUH MA POPO)  
Yuki aurait voulu faire la même chose avec Tohru mais quelque chose lui en empêchait.   
Y : Bon il faut rentrer il est tard !!  
Tohru le suivit, les deux nouveaux couples non loin. Ils rentrèrent tous chez Shiguré.  
  
Et voila un 4eme chap. de fini rien que pour toi Fred jtadoreeeeeee trop !!!!!!!!!!  
Voilou donc a vos commentaire (soyez sympas)  
BISOUSS


End file.
